Deacon's Story
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: Who am I? My names Deacon, son of the great adventurer Finn and Hilary Bloodiest the Demon Queen and this is my story. Plz read it's very cute.
1. Chapter 1

**New story but it's from the mind of me and my cousins,**

**So gammer and stuff is bad.**

**Anyway's this is about Finn's son Deacon nd how he grows up**

**I don't own anything only Deacon.**

**Enjoy**

**Sum: Who am I? I'm Deacon, I'm the son of the great adventurer Finn and the Demon Queen Hilary and this is my story...**

* * *

Finn laid in his bed of skins silent. The now 19 adventurer didn't want nothing to do with the world. In fact the human just wanted to curl up and die. He was still grieving over the loss of his fiancé Hilary Bloodiest. After he had returned from the land of AAA they were going to be married. When he returned, him and Hilary, or Hills as she preferred to be called, were returning from a fun night at the candy kingdom. When a figure from the shadows lunged at them. Finn fought along side Hilary but was knocked out by a powerful spell the assassin had cast. When he awoke he found Hilary lying on the ground next to him her throat slit and his sword lying beside her covered in her crimson blood. Finn held her close knowing nothing he did could save her. The only person he still and would always loved. Hilary died in his arms seconds before midnight.

Finn laid on his side as memories of that night, that horrible night, were poured into his head. He remembered it all the blood, Hilary's body, the assassin. But what kept playing over and over in Finn's mind were Hilary's last words. Finn shut his eyes tightly as her words repeated inside his head.

* * *

_"HILLS! Oh my god please don't die!" memory Finn cried. "I-I can't stop the inevitable Finn. You k-now that." Hills gasped with blood running from her neck like a red waterfall. "But you can't die! We were going to get married, kick evil ass, have kids, and die together! That was our promise! Please dont leave!" Finn cried holding Hilary close. "I guess... You'll have to do that without me..." Hills said in a whisper. "So you'll..." Finn started to say completely broken knowing Hilary was going to die. "Yes..." Hilary said with tears in her eyes. Finn never cried only when people die, but he had all the reason to let his tears fall. He held Hills close to him and kissed her forehead and face crying. "F-Finn. Listen." Hilary said. "What? What do you want to tell me?" Finn asked still crying. "Finn y-you have to f-find him. You h-have to take care of him." Hills cried. "Who? Who do I have to find?" Finn asked. "Our-" But Hilary never got a chance to finish. Death had came for her quickly. Finn held her body crying, wishing this was all just a bad dream he would soon wake up from, but this was no dream Hilary was dead._

* * *

Finn felt tears fall from his eyes. He opened his eyes and looked at the pictures of the 2 of them that lined his nightstand. It's been almost 2 years since she died. All of Finn's friends tried to help him cope and move on. But he just couldn't move on. Jake had tried but Finn wouldn't have it and told Jake to leave him alone or he'd kill him. Which he meant. Jake left Finn alone after the threat from half a year ago. Jake and Lady were now parents to pups. Jake had told Finn he was a uncle and godfather to the pups if anything happened to him and Lady.

Finn sighed and sat up on his bed hugging his legs. Finn didn't wear the same clothes he had on as a teen he now wore black pants, black boots, he usually wore a blue or black t shirt, he had a white under shirt underneath with a detachable white hood on that was his hat. After a battle in the Fire Kingdom his hat had gotten burned and Hills had turned it into a detachable hood for him to wear, instead, he wore it everyday, he wipped his tears away and wondered if he should kill himself. He hadn't been adventuring since Hilary died or been outside for that matter. He turned over to a mirror that was mounted on the wall. He saw how much he had changed over the years. His blond hair was now medium length and stopped at the back of his neck, he was muscular than when he was 13, he was a bit tan ,despite not being outside at all, his eyes were still as blue as the sky but were dimmed and red slightly from his tears. He then turned from the mirror to his family's sword that was leaning against the wall. Thoughts of suicide and release filled his head.

"You've changed alot my boy." A old voice said. Finn turned and saw Hills grandmother Leeann standing against the wall next the way down to the kitchen. "Leeann? What are you doing here?" Finn asked a bit surprised. "I was in the neighborhood and came to see my great son in law." She said as she walked up to Finn's bed. Finn sighed slightly. "I know my boy. Everyone in the Demon Kingdom misses her too." Leeann said as she laid a bony hand on Finn's shoulder. "If she never met me she would still be alive..." Finn said depressed only to be slapped in the face by Leeann. "What the hell did you do that for?" Finn asked rubbing his cheek, "Don't you go thinking this was your fault Finn. None of this is your fault. Life continues in an endless cycle life, death, and rebirth. Those 3 stages are continuous and never changing." Leeann said. "I know that. But there's no rebirth from this. There's nothing but pain..." Finn sighed. "That's why I'm here my boy. I'm going to take you to your rebirth, Finn, your second chance at life. Unless you still want to kill yourself." Leeann said. "Wait. How did you know I was thinking about killing myself?" Finn asked. "Oh, I know a lot of things. Now follow me." Leeann said and turned and walked down the steps. "I would suggest you bring that sword of your father's with you boy!" Leeann ordered from downstairs. Finn sighed and figured he'd go with Leeann to where ever she was taking him. Because 1 he hadn't left the house in almost a year, 2 Jake and Lady weren't going to be back from the hospital till tomorrow. 3 he needed answers.

Finn grabbed his sword made of Demons Blood and his green and black pack and followed Leeann out the door.

* * *

They came to Hilary's old castle around nightfall. Finn sucked in a breath, he never thought he be back here. So many memories were woven into this one place. Finn wanted to turn back and leave but Leeann gave him a small smile to continue on. Finn nodded slightly he knew that this was the only way he could figure out what Hills wanted to tell him. He needed to know.

Finn and Leeann walked into the castle, Finn knew every room and stairway in this castle even if he was blind folded he could've of found his way out no problem. Finn had slowed his pace when they were passing Hilary's room. Leeann looked at Finn and deiced to give him a few moments alone. Finn walked into Hilary's room and shut the door behind him. Her room was exactly as he had remembered it the walls were a dark purple, and her rug was black, her black metal bed was still in it's place with matching purple sheets and comforter. Her dresser, nightstand, couch, small table, and a chair set were covered with sheets to protect from dust. Finn walked over to her closet and opened the door. Hills clothes were all gothic, but beautiful, were still hanging there. Finn ran his fingers down a black and purple dress that she had only worn on their dates when it was special. It was his favorite dress, cause every time she wore it she looked like a angel to him. Finn inhaled her scent from the dress and felt tears in his eyes. Why did god have to take her away? He was so happy, why?

Finn heard knocking at the door he quickly wiped his tears away and quietly shut the closet door. Leeann walked into the room. "Come on Finn." She said with a odd warm smile on her face. Finn raised a eyebrow at this but followed her. She lead Finn to a room he didn't recognize. "Wait here." She said. She went into the room for a minute then came back out with a bundle in her arms.

"What's that?" Finn asked. "This is the reason Hilary hadn't contact you while you were in Aaa." Leeann said as she moved some of the blanket from the bundle. Finn's eyes widened. In the small bundle was a small baby with black hair and blond streaks, and slightly tan skin. The baby looked exactly like him. He suddenly realized what Hilary had tried to tell him when she said "our". "HILARY WAS PREGNANT?" Finn said kinda loud. The baby didn't stir. "Ssh. Yes she was." Leeann scold. "Why didn't she tell me?" Finn asked staying quiet. "She was going too when you came back. But you took a long time getting back. She had to put the child into a birthing capsule like her parents had to do when she was a baby." Leeann explained. "When was the little one born?" Finn asked. "HE was born only a few moments before we came to the castle." Leeann explained. Finn looked at the little baby. Finn cleared his throat. "Um... can I hold him?" Finn asked. "Of course he's your son just be careful." Leeann said as she carefully gave Finn the small baby. Finn cradled the baby boy in his arms. The baby opened his eyes and looked up at Finn. The baby had the same blue eyes that Finn had. Finn smiled at the baby he knew this was his son. "What would you like to name him? No ones given him a name yet?" Leeann asked. Finn nodded then thought for a moment. He remembered what Hilary and him had talked about what they wanted to name their children if they ever had any. Hills would've named the girls, Lilith, after her mother or, Flora, Finn's mothers name, and Finn would've named the boy after there fathers. But now he wanted to name him after both of their fathers. Hilary's dad's name was Dean and his dad'd human name was Jason. _"What sounds like Dean and Jason? Come on think Finn. Dawson? No. Jean? Come on man think. Deacon? Yea that's perfect."_ Finn thought. "Deacon. His name is Deacon." Finn said. Leeann smiled sweetly. "Deacon it is. So now he's prince Deacon Finnegan Bloodiest." Leeann said sweetly. Finn tucked Deacon into his small bundle and rocked him gently in his arms. "Can I take him back home with me? I mean I know he's small but I want to take care of him. Please." Finn asked. "I'm not stopping you Finn. Just please be careful he's not just yours you know." Leeann said sincere. "I'll be okay.., I mean we'll be okay." Finn said.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Most of this is already written so here's another chapter.**

**Enjoy I don't own anything. **

**Only Deacon, and Hillary, and Leeann.**

**Please Review.**

* * *

Finn and Deacon were walking out of Hilary's castle ready to go home. Finn looked down at his son and smiled sweetly. "You think your going to be okay now Finn? Cause I'm not leaving that baby in your care if you're still going to kill yourself." Leeann warned stern. "Don't worry Leeann I won't kill myself. You... I mean Hilary have given me a reason to live again." Finn said sincere while cradling Deacon. Leeann sighed then grinned. "Very well then. But I'll be visiting for the first few months to see how you take care of him. Also I've already had some much needed baby supplies you'll need for the first few months already sent to your house, everything else you'll have to figure out on your own." Leeann said. Finn smiled at her and waved goodbye.

* * *

Finn walked back to his house which didn't take to long. Finn walked into the house Jake wasn't going to be home till morning with his pups. Finn heard a small whimper. He looked down at Deacon. Deacon looked up at his dad then his stomach growled. "Hungry huh. Don't worry Deacon let's see what grandma had sent into the kitchen." Finn said and walked up to the kitchen. On the counter was a small bottle with powder inside of it and a note attached to it. "Finn just add water and a little bit of cow milk and feed Deacon like they did in the movie "Baby's Mama." Leeann." Finn read. Finn pulled out a small blanket and laid Deacon down on it. Deacon started to get a little fussy. "It's okay Deacon just wait here a second while I make your bottle okay." Finn said as he took Deacon's little hand in his and petted Deacon's head. Deacon calmed down. Finn stood and went to make the bottle, he put a little bit of cow milk into the bottle and filled the rest with water. He put the small lid that was sent with the bottle on tight, and shook the bottle. Finn picked up Deacon and sat at the table with Deacon in his arms. Deacon started to make cooing noises and grabbing motions at the bottle. "Okay, here you go Deacon." Finn said as he carefully placed the nipple piece of the bottle into Deacon's mouth. After a bit of time the bottle was empty. Finn placed the bottle on the table and picked Deacon up so he looked like he was standing. "Your such a good eater Deacon you'll be all grown up soon if you keep eating like that." Finn said with a smile. Deacon cooed and started to make bubbles with his spit. Finn chuckled at his son. Then Deacon started to cry. "What's wrong?" Finn asked worried.

Then BMO walks into the room. "Finn who's baby is that?" BMO asked. "It's mine and he's crying help." Finn said. "Did you feed him?" BMO asked over the crying. "Yes. I just finished." Finn said trying to make Deacon stop crying. "Then he has the gas! Pat his back." BMO said. Finn laid Deacon on his shoulder and started to lightly pat his back. Deacon let out a small burp and spat up some of the formula on Finn's shirt. Finn sighed and so did BMO when Deacon started to fall asleep. "Wait did you not say that that baby is yours Finn?" BMO asked. "This is my kid BMO. This is mine and Hilary's baby Deacon." Finn said as he rubbed Deacon's back. BMO looked at Finn and Deacon. Finn defiantly seemed different in a way; he hadn't been out of his room for almost 2 years so maybe this baby was a good thing. "I can help you with him if you want Finn. I've seen a few of those baby movies Lady Raincorn plays for the pups." BMO offered. "Thanks BMO I'll let you know when I need help. But right now I'm fine." Finn said. He smiled as held Deacon who was now in a deep sleep. Finn got off the chair and headed to go upstairs.

Finn walked up into his room. He turned his light on that was on his nightstand. There was now a small black and white crib in the room now, next to where Jake used to sleep ,before lady moved in, and the treehouse was expanded. "This is your new home Deacon." Finn whispered to his sleeping son. Finn sat on his bed criss crossed while holding his son. "I'll take care of you, I won't loose you like I lost your mom, l swear to god I'll protect you from evil. I also can't wait for you to get big enough to help me kick some evil butt." Finn said. He sat up and walked over to the crib. "But for now enjoy dreamland." Finn said and laid Deacon down carefully in his crib. Finn covered Deacon with a dear skin and quietly laid back onto his bed of skins. Finn pulled out a old tattered black leather book, his journal, he had gotten it on his first trip in Aah.

* * *

_ "I can't believe how happy I feel right now. I know before I had said I would never be happy again. But I feel happy now, why? Cause I now know what Hills was trying to tell me the day she died. She was trying to tell me she was pregnant with my child. She had him while I was away and now I have a son. Deacon Finnegan Bloodiest my son and soon to be adventurer. He looks exactly like me but he has Hilary's hair and acts like her. God I miss her. But I think she's happy now that she knows that I've found Deacon. I wish you were here Hills helping me raise him with me. But don't worry I'll raise him as well as you would've I promise. I love you Hilary I hope you know that. Till next time..."_

* * *

I closed my journal and put it back in it's hiding space. I pulled my old shirt off and just wore my white hoodie shirt. I laid on my back just staring at the ceiling. I don't know how everyone will react when I tell them about Deacon. But I don't think I have to worry. I turned so I faced the crib that way I could keep a eye on Deacon in case he cries. Then I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I was nagged to put this next one up.**

**Enjoy I don't own anyhing.**

**Please Review.**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of crying.

"Deacon?" I asked myself.

WAHH!

"Oh man." I said and sat up to get him.

Only when I looked at the crib I saw the assassin that had killed Hilary near it.

** "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BASTARD!"** I growled and lunged at him but I just went through him almost like he was a ghost.

Then I heard Deacon suddenly stop crying.

"Oh god..." I gasped.

I turned.

* * *

I shot up from my sleep in a cold sweat. "Oh god Deacon." I gasped and quickly ran over to Deacon's crib. I calmed down when I saw that Deacon was alright just lying on his back sucking on a binky that came from nowhere. I exhaled a breath to calm myself. "Hey buddy. You sleep well." I said to my son. Deacon just looked at me still a bit tired then turned his head to look at a stuffed bear that was in his crib. "Where that come from?" I asked myself and picked up the little bear. It was black and had a red ribbon tied around it's neck. There was a tag attached to it's ear, it read, "Hilary had made this for Deacon while she was pregnant with him it's too keep the demons away till he's old enough to control them. **ALWAYS KEEP IT BY HIM WHILE HE SLEEPS**. Leeann." I looked at the bear. It had a strange eeriee grin on his face. I placed the little bear back into the corner where it was. "Your mother made that for you. You never met her before but you would've loved her... And she would've loved you too." Finn said with a slight sad tone. He shook his head. "I've got to keep my emotions down, I don't want to make my bad vibes rub off on Deacon." Finn thought. Finn placed a hand on Deacons head and rubbed his head gently. Deacon opened one eye and looked at his dad. "Come here buddy." Finn said as he picked up Deacon. "Let's get you all ready to meet your Uncle Jake, Aunt Lady Rainicorn, and your cousins." Finn said and headed downstairs. Finn made Deacon another bottle for when he got hungry and made sure to have a rag for when he burped again.

BMO walked into the kitchen as Finn put the bottle on the table. "Hey BMO could you watch Deacon for a sec while I make some breakfast?" Finn asked. "Sure thing Finn." BMO said. "Thanks man." Finn said as he laid Deacon on a small blanket. Finn then walked over to the fridge and pulled out some eggs an ham. Then he pulled out a frying pan and put it on the stove. Finn started making some eggs and ham, while BMO was playing with Deacon. Finn scooped the last bit of eggs onto a plate when he heard a knock at the door. "Hmm BMO could you get that for me. I've got to feed Deacon right now." Finn said as he place the plate of eggs and ham on the table. "Okay." BMO said and walked over to the door. Finn picked up Deacon and sat at the table and picked up the bottle. "Here buddy eat up." Finn said giving Deacon his bottle. Deacon started to eat. Finn ate his eggs and ham while Deacon drank his bottle. Finn made sure there was some food left for BMO. "Finn you in here?" Finn heard a girl voice ask. "Flame Princess?" Finn asked recognizing the voice. It was Flame Princess, she had gotten into the habit of visiting Finn. Ever since Hilary died she promised to make sure Finn was alright. "Yea it's me." FP said and walked into the kitchen. Flame Princess's hair was now PB's hair length and didn't always burn upwards only when she was angry, she had her anger under control thanks to Hilary being her best friend, FP also loved wearing normal clothes instead of the dresses her father made her wear.

When she saw Deacon her reaction was no different then most people's. "Awh, Finn, he's so CUTE!" FP gushed. "Hi there little cutie." FP said while giving Deacon a little wave. "Um Flame are you okay?" Finn asked a bit weirded out. "I'm okay. I'm just like other girls I have a weakness for cute things. Well not all cute things but baby's are the exception." Flame Princess said. "Right." Finn said as Deacon finished his bottle. Finn put the bottle back on the table, and laid the small towel on his shoulder; he laid Deacon on his shoulder like he had before. Finn lightly patted Deacon on his back until he let out a small burp but no spit up. "OMG he's so Kawaii Finn! What's his name?" FP asked. "Deacon. Deacon Finnegan Bloodiest." Finn said. "Wait a minute. He's Hilary baby isn't he?" FP asked shocked. Finn nodded. "I knew it. He looks so much like his mother..." FP said. Finn nodded slightly and smiled at his son. "Oh I'm sorry Finn I didn't mean to bring back bad memories." FP apologized. "No it's okay. I'm fine really. Cause now because of Hilary I have Deacon now. I have a son cause of her..." Finn said. FP nodded. "That's good. Hey Finn can I hold him please?" FP asked. "Sure. Just be careful." Finn said and handed Deacon into Flame Princess's arms. (Don't worry she had a spell placed on her so she doesn't burn everything or everyone.) Deacon stayed still in FP's arms just sucking on his pacifier. "Deacon's so cute. Yes you are. Yes you are." FP said playfully. "Yea he is." Finn said. "Hey Finn can I ask you something?" FP asked. "Of course. Ask away." Finn said. "Um I was just wondering um if I could be Deacons..." FP said nervously. "Deacons what?" Finn asked. "His aunt." FP said as Deacon wiggled in her arms a bit. "Sure. You can be his godmother too, you know just in case." Finn said. "Finn your not going to die and leave Deacon alone." FP said stern while cradling Deacon. "I know but crud happens Flames, and I want Deacon to be in good hands just in case that happens." Finn explained. FP nodded. "I understand." FP said.

Finn and FP talked for a good hour. FP looked up at the clock. "Oh God I got to get going." FP said. "Really? Then allows us to escort you out me lady." Finn said as he stood up with Deacon in his arms. Deacon let out a yawn as he laid against Finn's comfy blue shirt. "Awh someone's getting sleepy." FP cooed. "Yea little guy needs a nap. But first let me see you on your way." Finn said. FP nodded and followed Finn to the front door. "Hey Finn do you want me too tell everyone about Deacon yet, or do you want to keep him under radar till you can get a chance to tell everyone?" FP asked. "Keep it on the down low till I get a chance to introduce Deacon to the family. After that I'm going to take Deacon to the Candy Kingdom to meet everybody." Finn explained. "Okay I'll stay quiet till then." FP promised. "Bye Finn, Bye Deacon." FP said with a wave as she walked down the path for home.

Finn waved bye then walked back into the treehouse. Finn walked back up to his room and laid Deacon down in his crib for a nap. He made sure to leave the door open just in case Deacon cried. Finn walked back down to the living room. He flopped on the couch with a sigh. "Parenting hard?" BMO asked from his spot on the table. "No. I just don't know how I'm going to introduce Deacon to everyone without having those evil pricks trying to catch him." Finn said tiredly. "Hmm bad guys happen a lot but I know you'll make sure Deacon is okay. Just as Jake will make sure his pups are alright as well." BMO said. "I know I will it's just, I'm worried that one bastard will come back." Finn hissed with hate remembering the assassin that had taken his wife from him some time ago. "Don't worry you'll be able to protect him if bad man comes back." BMO said. "I sure hope so." Finn said as he laid on his back. Finn pulled his hood up over his head and closed his eyes just thinking. "I'll never let anyone hurt Deacon they'll have to kill me to get to him. I wonder when Jake going to get back with his pups?" Finn thought. His thoughts were broken by the phone ringing. Finn picked up the phone not moving from his spot. "Hello?" He asked. "Finn-Human." A sort of loud pitch voice greeted in a way. "Zim? What's up?" Finn asked. "Finn-human I request your assistance." Zim said. "That Dib guy again?" Finn asked. "Non other. Now I'll need your assistance 4 weeks from today. Have no plans then. Bring your weapons." Zim said. "Um.." Finn started to say. "Good I'll see you in 4 weeks." Zim said then hung up. Finn sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

"Were home! BMO! Finn!" Jake's voice boomed as he walked in to the Treehouse with Lady behind him with there 3 pups in her arms. Finn opened his eyes and stood up. Finn turned over to Jake as he walked into the Living Room. "Finn?! I didn't expect to see you out of your bedroom!" Jake said shocked. Lady flew in after him. Jake dog piled on Finn. "Ah Jake! Quit it!" Finn said. "Sorry bro." Jake said hopping off Finn. Lady giggled while holding her pups as Finn stood up. "I'm glad to see your feeling better Finn." Lady said thanks to the new translator she wears all the time. "Thanks Lady. Oh wait here guys." Finn said and hurried back upstairs. Finn walked over to the crib Deacon hadn't woken up yet. Finn carefully picked up Deacon, a blanket, and his small bear. "Alright let's meet your aunt and uncle." Finn whispered. He walked back down to the living room. Finn peaked his head into the room.

"Psst BMO. Distract Lady and Jake for a sec." Finn whispered to the little video game console. BMO walked up to Lady and Jake and showed them a weird video as a distraction. Finn exhaled and smiled at Deacon. He covered Deacon's head with his blanket and kept the bear next to him. "Hey guys." Finn said popping his head out to his friends. "Okay what are you hiding there Finn?" Jake asked. "Um I found out something while you guys were gone. Just don't get loud okay." Finn said. He walked out of the hallway with Deacon in his arms. "Awh Finn he's so cute." Lady cooed. "Wait a minute. Dude why do you have a baby with you?" Jake asked. "Well it turns out while we were in Aaa last time Hills was pregnant." Finn said blushing slightly. "WHAT?!" Jake asked aloud. Deacon started to whimper. "Jake calm down." Lady said. Finn patted Deacons back and rocked him. "Sorry dude." Jake said. "It's okay man." Finn said. Deacon whimpered again. "It's alright, it's okay." Finn said as he patted Deacon's back. Deacon calmed down and laid still against his dad. "He's so cute Finn. What's his name?" Lady asked. "Deacon." Finn said. Jake laughed a bit. "He sure is cute dude. How come you didn't say nothing?" Jake asked while rubbing Deacon's head. "I didn't even know man till Leeann came and took me back to Bloodiest castle. Then she gave me Deacon and I promised I'd take care of him." Finn said. "That's sweet Finn." Lady said. "Yea were here to help you man. Trust me your going to need our help." Jake said. "Thanks man." Finn said. "So how the pups?" Finn asked. "Fine they hated the shots but there fine." Jake said. Lady sat on the ground and showed Finn there 3 pups. "Jay-Jay was scared but was fine. Trixie was brave just like her mom. Buster was as quiet as a mouse Lady had to keep checking on him to make sure he was breathing but he was fine." Jake said pointing to each small pup. Jay-Jay looked like Jake just a lighter color. Trixie was white and had pink spots that changed colors a lot. Buster was the smallest of the three and was white with tan spots all over his back. "Hard to believe these guys were born a week ago, and now." Finn said. "And now you have your own little pupster." Jake said. Finn and Jake laughed a bit. "Yea." Finn said. Lady smiled at the 2 they were still brothers even through all the drama and pain Finn had been through they acted like none of that had happened.

* * *

"Hey dude let's see how Deacon gets along with the pups." Jake suggested. "But Jake the pups can't see yet and Deacon's still asleep." Lady said. "We can do that later man right now I'm gonna put Deacon back down for his nap." Finn said as he stood up with Deacon in his arms. "Okay man." Jake said as Finn walked back upstairs. Finn put Deacon back in his crib and placed his bear next to him. Finn walked back down to the living room and petted the pups a bit. "I'm happy for you dude. But are you sure you can handle a baby? I mean you're still really young man." Jake said. "I think I can handle it. Besides Deacon is a part of me and Hills. I want to do this man." Finn said as he sat on the couch. "I got it dude. Besides now I know the result of you guys saturday night "dates"." Jake joked. "Dude!" Finn said turning red and tossing a pillow at Jake's face. Jake laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**My cousins kept sending me their parts.**

**So this skipped alot of things sorry not my fault I rarely worked on this.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy and Please Review.**

* * *

The months slowly went by. And Deacon grew and grew each passing day. By month 2 Deacon could crawl and by month 7 he learned how to talk. Deacon was very bright and learned how to recite words he learned. Jake's pups grew as well. Jay-Jay was a copy cat and always followed his dad. Trixie loved frilly things and always played with her mom. Buster was the shyest out of the triplets and always stayed close to either his dad or Deacon. Buster always seemed to come out of his shell when he played with Deacon. Now it's only a week till Deacon's first birthday. Finn couldn't be more proud of his son. Deacon was acting more and more like his mother everyday. Finn was a bit worried about taking Deacon outside for the first time when he was 3 months old but Jake told him he was being paranoid. Deacon loved playing outside. He loved all the little bugs and animals that would crawl everywhere. Finn even took him to see Susan Strong. By now Finn thought of Susan as his aunt, since she was the only other human besides Finn's twin sister Fionna, Susan loved Deacon and came over to play with him on days Finn had to go adventuring. Flame Princess kept her promise about keeping quiet about Deacon. Her visits were still frequent she always played with Deacon and talked to Finn. Finn had turned back into his old self again thanks to his son. He loved life again, he was slightly paranoid, but still loved it. Finn adventured every now again, he didn't want to leave Deacon, so he deiced to put adventuring on hold till Deacon turned 5. Finn still missed Hilary deeply and had vowed never to marry again. Right now he just wanted to raise his son.

* * *

Finn looked down at Deacon who was lying against his leg asleep. Deacon was wearing dark blue footie pajamas and his black and blond hair was a bit bushy and stuck out a bit. Finn smiled at his son and picked Deacon up. He cradle him in his arms. "You look so much like your mother..." Finn whispered. Finn kissed Deacon's forehead. "I love you buddy." Finn said as he got off his bed and laid Deacon down in his crib. Finn smiled a bit and left the door open and walked downstairs. Finn walked into the living room where Jake was playing with his pups. "Hey Jake." Finn said as he sat on the couch. "Hey man. Where's Deacon at? Dreamland?" Jake asked. "Yea he stood up late again yesterday. So now he's catching up on his sleep." Finn said. "You spoil that kid." Jake said. "What? No I don't." Finn said. "Nah man it's a compliment. Usually when animals take care of there kids they say that when you play with your kids a lot your spoiling them. It just means your being a good dad." Jake explained. Finn chuckled a bit. "Thanks man." Finn said. "No problem bro. By the way what are we going to do for Deacon's birthday?" Jake asked. Finn thought for a sec. "Hey Jake toss me the phone." Finn said. "Hot potato." Jake said as he tossed Finn the phone. Finn dialed a number. "Who ya calling dude?" Jake asked. "A friend." Finn said simply.

* * *

"Hello?" A familiar voice on the other end said. "Hey PB it's me Finn." Finn said. "FINN!" The candy princess exclaimed. "Ow." Finn said rubbing his ear from hearing PB exclaim. "I'm sorry Finn. It's just... I haven't heard from you in so long I actually thought..." PB said then was silence. "Thought I was what? Dead? Well I'm obviously not if I'm talking to you Peebles." Finn joked. "Yes your right." PB said. "So how you've been?" PB asked. "Good. Really good. Actually I was wondering if you and me could meet up. I have someone I want you to meet." Finn said. "Of course Finn. How bout tomorrow?" PB suggested. "Alright I'll be there see ya tomorrow." Finn said. "Bye Finn." PB said. "Bye Princess Bubblegum." Finn said and hung up.

* * *

"Ah so your going to take Deacon too meet Bubblegum." Jake said while rocking his pups. "Yea. I figured since you, Lady, Flame Princess, Fionna, and Susan already know about Deacon. Bubblegum can help me introduce Deacon to everyone else." Finn said. "Makes sense bro." Jake said. Jay-Jay was already asleep, Trixie was making a small bed out of Jake's gut. Finn cocked an eyebrow. "Hey man where's Buster at?" Finn asked noticing Buster wasn't on Jake's gut. "What you talking about he right here on my... Gut?" Jake said then paused realizing Buster wasn't on him. "Glob where'd he go?" Jake asked worried. Finn heard the sound of puppy whimpers as Jake searched the couch. Finn walked over to the stairs that lead to his room. Buster was trying to climb the stairs, but was slipping off the one step, his back feet were on while trying to keep his grip on the next step. Finn chuckled and picked the small pup up before he slipped and got hurt. "You're trying to go see Deacon aren't you boy?" Finn asked while petting Buster. Buster let out a small bark in response. "Well next time don't run off without telling someone you really got Jake worried." Finn said an petted the small pup. Finn walked back into the living room with Buster in his hand. "Jake! Buster's okay. He was trying to climb the stairs again." Finn said. Jake took Buster from Finn. "You little trouble maker, you don't run off from your pop." Jake scold. "Don't worry dude he just wanted to go play with Deacon." Finn said. "I know but he has to tell someone and we'll take him upstairs instead of running off." Jake said. "I know." Finn said then yawned. "I'm going to bed dude, don't want to be all tired for when Deacon meets Princess Bubblegum." Finn said. "Night Homie." Jake said. "Night Jake." Finn said with a yawn and walked up to his room.

Finn quietly walked into his room so he didn't wake his son. Finn walked into his bathroom and got a quick shower. Finn changed into his night clothes which were just his boxers and a grey tank. Finn laid on his bed of skins and turned to his side to face his sleeping son. A small smile formed on Finn's face as he watched his son. "I can't wait till tomorrow little buddy. Your going to love the Candy Kingdom... We'll also go visit your mom afterwards little buddy." Finn said. He then sighed and laid on his sang as he looked at the moon. "So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head. I try to live without you. Every time I do I feel dead. I know what's best for me. But I want you instead. I'll keep on wasting all my time..." Finn sang. He looked at the moon and the night sky. He remembered Hilary and everything about her. He remembered her black hair with streaks that changed colors without warning, her eyes were a beautiful mix of red and purple; almost like you were staring at a ruby and amynefist at the same time, she had tan skin, she always wore gothic/punk clothes, but she didn't act like a goth she was much kinder and more fun loving, she loved pranking people as much as Finn did, even though sometimes she went to far, she was a very caring friend her best friends were Marceline,** (AN Marceline and PB were her friends since they were children.)** Princess Bubblegum, and Flame Princess. Hilary unlike other princesses could fight for herself and had demonic powers. Her powers were of royal blood she had tentacles that sometimes came out on there on. She had often hated her powers because of it but Finn had always loved it. That was one of the many things Finn loved about Hilary. Not just her powers he loved everything about her. He wished she wasn't gone he wished that night had never happened. Finn sighed and rolled on his side. "Baby why'd you have to leave? Please come and find me..." Finn said to himself. "I need you. I want you. I miss you, my sweet. Come and find me..." Finn said tiredly and fell asleep.

* * *

**Again these ain't my ideas there my cousins enjoy.**

**Anyways review please.**

**PS I May or May not start a Pokemon Fic. **


	5. Chapter 5

**More agonizing chapters from my cousins.**

**Enjoy I don't own anything only the story somewhat.**

* * *

Finn woke up pretty early the next morning. Finn got up showered, got Deacon up, ate a quick breakfast, and made Deacon his breakfast some peaches and pineapple that was mashed up into what Jake called "mush food". Finn sat Deacon in his small wooden high chair and put Deacons bowl full of fruit mush on the table part of his high chair. Deacon scooped up some of the mush with his hands and licked it off of his hand before Finn could grab a spoon. Fin chuckled. "Love ya that fruit mush Lady made you don't you?" Finn asked playfully while rubbing Deacon's head. Deacon giggled and licked his hand more. Finn picked up a rag and dabbed it into his mouth. Deacon stopped eating seeing his dad dab the rag with his spit. "Hold still Deacon." Finn said as Deacon moved his face out of the way of the rag. Finn wiped the mush off Deacon's face. "There." Finn said once Deacon's face and hands were clean. Deacon rubbed his face with his hands. "Ewy!" Deacon complained while wiping his face. Finn chuckled at his son. "Sorry buddy the sinks all dirty Lady never got to the dishes last night. Or was it Jake's turn?" Finn wondered then lost his thought when Jake and Lady came down stairs. "Morning homie." Jake greeted. "Morning bro." Finn said as he got Deacon out of his high chair. "So your taking Deacon to see Princess bubblegum." Jake said. Deacon looked at his dad confused. "That's one of your aunts your going to meet today." Finn said while rubbing Deacon's head. Deacon tilted his head still confused. Finn chuckled. "Yea but I got to get these dirty clothes off Deacon before we go." Finn said to Jake as he picked up Deacon. Finn headed for upstairs while Lady and Jake made breakfast for their pups. Finn changed Deacon out of his PJ's and dressed him in a red short sleeved shirt and black pants and socks.

After Deacon was all dressed Finn looked out his window. He knew the assassin was still out there, somewhere he was out there, waiting to kill again. Finn quickly turned to his sword. The red blade with Jake's family crest on it made of Demon's Blood. The sword that Finn had with him the night he lost her, that night it was covered with her blood. Finn quickly shook that thought away not wanting to remember that night. Finn looked away from the sword down to Deacon. Deacon smiled at his dad and tilted his head slightly. _"Should I bring my sword or would Deacon try to grab it? I don't want to be unprepared. But I really don't want __**ANYTHING**__ to happen to Deacon."_ Fin contemplated mentally.

"Finn! You still up here?" Jake's voice boomed breaking Finn's train of thought "Yea I am." Finn replied. Jake walked into the room. "Hey man your going to be late if you don't go soon." Jake reminded. "I know. I know." Finn said with a sigh. Jake tickled Deacon a bit. Deacon laughed and rolled onto his back. Finn gazed back over to his sword. "Hey Jake should I take Dad's sword with me or am I just being too paranoid again?" Finn asked. "You do what you want man. But you are kinda paranoid man. Nothing bad happens here." Jake said. Only to receive a stern look/frown from Finn. Jake stopped remembering what had happened to Hills.

"Sorry man I forgot." Jake apologized. "It's okay man. I know." Finn said. "But hey dude if your really that worried make the psychic tantrum war elephant fly you over there." Jake suggested. Finn did a facepalmed he had forgotten all about the Psychic tantrum war elephant he had gotten after going through that maze with those dumb hot dog knights. Finn looked at Deacon. Who was playing with his stuffed bear that he had named Shmee for some reason. **(AN The bear is from a comic book called Squee. It's the only character I'm going to use.)** Finn shook his head. "Nah I want Deacon to see Ooo. Instead of just flying by it, literally." Finn said. Jake nodded. Finn picked up Deacon and Shmee. Jake handed Finn Deacon's diaper bag. Finn looked through the diaper bag just to make sure he had everything he needed.

Finn grabbed his sword and placed it on his back, he stuffed Deacon's diaper bag in his back pack. Finn placed Deacon on his shoulders and headed out the door. "You sure you don't want me to go with you dude?" Jake asked as Finn was walking out the door. "I'm sure. Jake I'm not a little kid anymore. Besides I can handle anything since I have Dad's sword." Finn said. "Okay dude but give me a call when you get there." Jake said as Finn head down the path. Finn nodded and headed on to the Candy Kingdom.

Deacon gripped his dad's blond hair feeling a bit overwhelmed by the whole world. Finn looked up at Deacon. "Hey buddy it's alright. You don't have to be afraid." Finn said calmly. Deacon loosened his grip on Finn's hair. Deacon held onto Shmee and his father's hair. Finn walked into the woods that covered the grasslands. Deacon looked at all the birds and animals they saw as they walked. Deacon giggled when a butterfly rested on his nose. Finn smiled hearing his son giggle happily, but his smile quickly faded seeing Deacon's Teddy bear Shmee in his son's arms. Finn didn't know why but every time he saw that sewn up bear he got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. The feeling was a lot like the feeling Finn had gotten when he had fought the Linch King the feeling of Pure Evil. Finn shook his head a bit. "What am I thinking? How can a small Teddy bear be evil? Come on man." Finn thought. "Daddy? Why u no talky?" Deacon asked. "Hmm? Oh. No reason I'm just thinking about stuff." Finn replied. "Daddy where's aunty lighty?" Deacon asked. "Aunt Flames? She's not coming with us buddy. Were going to go see your aunt Princess Bubblegum." Finn explained. "Hehe bubble." Deacon giggled. Finn chuckled lightly as they reached the cotton candy forest outside of the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

Deacon sniffed the candy aroma filled air. Deacon giggled. "You like the smell of candy don't you buddy?" Finn asked. Finn then remembered how Susan reacted when she first came to the Candy Kingdom. "Oh god what if Deacon freaks like that?" Finn stopped in his tracks. Deacon noticed this. He patted his father's head. "Daddy? Why you stop?" He asked. "No no I've got to trust my son. Math my paranoid instincts." Finn thought. Deacon patted his dads head again but with Shmee's head. "Daddy?" Deacon asked. "Sorry buddy I was thinking again." Finn said in a apologetic tone. Deacon looked at Finn confused then hugged his Dad's head. Finn had his hood up over his head but still felt his son's small arms around his head. Finn smiled again and continued on walking towards the Candy Kingdom.

When Finn and Deacon entered the Candy Kingdom. Everyone was shocked to see Finn, after almost 2 years of isolating himself after Hilary had died. All the candy people were all in Awh when they saw Finn walkthrough the kingdom. Deacon looked at everyone then looked at his dad a bit scared. Deacon let out a small wimpier and help onto his dads hood and hair. "Don't worry Deacon everyone's just shocked to see us. They'll be even more excited when Bubblegum helps me introduce you to everyone." Finn explained in a calm voice. Deacon let go of Finn's hair and looked over at the people that were watching them. The girls were giggling when they saw Deacon. Deacon tilted his head and laid his head on his Dad's head. "Awh!" Said the people. Finn gave the town folk a small smile.

Then they approached the front doors of the castle. The guards made took no hesitation opening the doors. "Alright buddy come here." Finn said lifting Deacon of his shoulders. Finn held Deacon in his arms. Deacon looked around as Finn walked a bit further into the main commons. "Horsy!" Deacon randomly exclaimed pointing to the ceiling. Finn looked up to see Manfree the talking piñata. "That's Manfree the talking Piñata. But yea he looks like a horse." Finn corrected. Deacon giggled at his dad. "Your baby's cute Finn." Manfree said.  
"Thanks Manfree." Finn said. "Your welcome." Manfree said.

Then the sound of trumpets filled the room. "Her royal sweetness Princess Bubblegum." A voice announced as Bubblegum came in on her royal escort through her secret hall that lead to her labs. Princess Bubblegum hadn't changed that much over the years. Her hair was put up in a ponytail. She got off her escort and walked over too Finn. "Greeting Finn. It's been a long time." PB greeted while slightly blushing. _"Is she blushing at me?"_ Finn thought. "Hey Peebles it's has been a long time." Finn said. Deacon looked at Princess Bubblegum then looked up at his Father.

"Dad?" He asked. "Oh right. PB this is my... Our son Deacon." Finn introduced. "Oh. Hi little one." PB cooed with a small wave. Deacon looked at the princess and blushed a little. "I like your bear Deacon. He's almost as cute as you." She cooed. Deacon giggled. "Bubble! Hehe." Deacon giggled. Bubblegum giggled too. "Yes my names Bubblegum." She cooed. "He's so adorable Finn. You must be proud." Bubblegum said. Finn nodded. "Yes I am... I know she would've been too..." Finn said the last part in almost a whisper. "Are you alright?" PB asked as she laid her hand on his shoulder. "Yea I'm fine. I just... Miss her... you know." Finn said cooly. PB nodded she did miss her best friend terribly. But she knew nothing she could do help the grief they still felt or bring her back to life.

Not even the Decorpsinator serum she made for her people couldn't bring her best friend back. Finn shook his head to clear his head of his thoughts. "Anyway. I came to ask you for a favor Princess." Finn said. "Of course Finn anything for you." PB said truthfully. "I need your help introducing my son too everyone. My idea was to invite everyone too Deacon's birthday party that's in a week. I wanted too have it here in the Candy Kingdom." Finn explained his plan to the princess. Deacon was playing with his binky strap while holding Shmee in his arm. "But I figured I should get your permission first my lady." Finn said sounding knightly. PB nodded. "Of course Finn you can have Deacon's party here." She said. Finn grinned a sweet grin. "Thanks Princess Bubblegum." Finn said. He looked down at Deacon with a small smile.

"Oh I'll also need another favor if I may?" Finn asked. "Sure sure. What is it?" PB asked. "I need to pick some flowers from your gardens." Finn requested. Bubblegum looked at Finn. She knew what the flowers were for. She nodded. "Thank you." Finn said simply. He turned to walk back outside then stopped. It was silent between the 2 adults for a moment. "... She...She was lucky to have you as a friend..." Finn said with so much emotion. If words could come to life those words would've tackled Bubblegum crying.

PB felt tears in her eyes remembering Hilary, she was of her Best friends besides Marciline. They were emensly close as children always having fun not a care in the world, but one stupid mistake almost destroyed their friendship. Hilary had tried reacting a scene from this movie they saw where the actors pointed a gun at the head and see if it went off. The gun was old and Hilary was told it was unloaded, it wasn't. Hilary had died once that day, a pure accident, but she was given a second chance by her uncle Death. She had lived a good life ,a full life. But that was all in the past now Hilary was dead and Marciline blamed her for everything that happened now and when they were kids._ "She lived a good life... But she never got to meet her son... Her own son."_ PB thought as she watch Finn leave in silence. Bubblegum sighed. She wiped her tears away turned and walked back into her castle in silence.

* * *

**Enjoy review if you wish.**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter.**

**I figured I should let you know my cousins decieded to not continue this so they only sent me Deacons BDay and the end of that day.**

**So... I dk if I'll finish it.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

After making a quick call to Jake. Finn and Deacon walked over to one of Princess Bubblegum's green houses. Finn chose a red rose since it was Hilary's favorite flower. Deacon chose a white lotus flower. Finn put Deacon back on his shoulders so he could carry the flowers. Finn gave Deacon his white lotus to hold. Deacon saw his Dad's sad face as his father looked at the rose in his hand. Deacon reached his small hands over to cover his Dad's eyes. Finn sighed a bit. "Deacon what are you doing?" Finn asked. "Daddy sad. I stop eye rain." Deacon said. Finn couldn't help but smile. His son could tell he was feeling upset even though he was too young to know how much pain he felt. Finn gently moved Deacon's hands out of his eyes. "Daddy?" Deacon asked. "It's okay... Daddy's okay..." Finn lied. Finn breathed in a breath. "Okay let's go!" Finn said with fake enthusiasm.

* * *

They hurried over to the graveyard outside of the kingdom. They walked past the a few graves till they came across a black grave stone. Finn sat on his knees and moved Deacon off his shoulders. He placed Deacon in front of the grave, he still had Deacon in his arms. Deacon looked at the black stone. The stone had a angel carved into the marble and her name was still printed into the marble in beautiful cursive. Deacon turned to his father confused by the object he was placed in front of. "Dad?" He asked. "That's where your mother's sleeping." Finn said calmly. Deacon wasn't sure what his father meant by sleeping. But being as young as he was didn't question it. He never knew his mother but the way his father had always described her and he always had pictures of her, he knew she was some one important. Finn placed the red rose in front of the grave. Deacon did the same as his father. "... I really miss your hair in my face, and the way your innocence taste." Finn sang. "The pain I feel is getting colder, I only wish I could hold her." Finn sang. He sighed. Deacon looked at his dad. Finn wiped his tears from his eyes and looked at Deacon. "Dad. Home?" He asked. Finn smiled a small smile. "Yea. Lets go home." Finn said. He stood up holding Deacon, turned, and walked out of the cemetery.

* * *

Once they had gotten passed the main gate. "Didn't expect to see you here." A feminine voice said. Finn turned and saw Marceline the Vampire Queen sitting on top of the gate. "Hey Marcy." Finn said casually. "Hey Finn." Marceline said and few down to him. "Came to see Hills?" She asked. Finn nodded. "We came to see her." Finn said. "We?" Marceline asked. "Yea me and Deacon. He's mine and Hilary's son." Finn said showing Marceline his son. Who was now playing with Shmee. "Awh he's a cute little man." Marcy cooed. "Hi Deacon, I'm your aunt Marceline the Vampire Queen. You look so much like your mother." Marcy cooed. Finn smiled slightly. "Hey Finn you and Deacon want to go to my place with me?" Marceline asked. "Not today Marcy. Sorry. But Deacon's birthday party's in a week and I want you to come." Finn said. "Sure. That's sounds cool." Marcy said and floated up above them. "See you in a few days Finn, you to little man." Marcy said and with that flew off as Finn waved her goodbye.

Deacon had fell asleep on the way home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Like I said before my cousins gave this up and I took but I want to tease ppl for a bit by giving bits of the new chapter.**

**I own nothing AT related enjoy.**

* * *

/Week Later/

Finn was dressing Deacon up in his party clothes. As was Jake dressing his pups. Deacon was wearing a blue T-Shirt, pants, black socks, and blue boots and he held Shmee in his arms. Finn was wearing a dark blue dress shirt, dark navy torn jeans, boots, and he had chains hooked to his jeans and his wallet. Jake dressed his sons in small bow ties and Trixie in a rainbow colored bow in her blond hair. "You all suited up buddy?" Finn asked as he nuzzled Deacon's face. Deacon giggled and hugged his fathers head. Jake smiled at Finn playing with his son. Jake scooped up his pups in his arms and Jay-Jay and Trixie wiggled and nibbled there fathers head. Buster stayed still. Jake wore a black bow tie as well. The two men walked down stairs where Lady and Flame Princess were waiting for them.

"Hi Deacon Happy Birthday." FP cooed picking the little boy up out of his fathers arms. "Your so cute." Flames cooed. Deacon giggled. "Aunt Lighty." He said making grabby motions to Flame Princess. Finn chuckled slightly as FP handed Deacon back to his father. "Ready to go people?" Finn asked as he sat Deacon on his shoulders. Everyone nodded and they all left together for the candy kingdom.


End file.
